to be decided later
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: what if jasper had a sister when he was human? what if she knew the original pack? well her name is gaby whitlock and this is her story.
1. showing up,yelling,and completing a life

**To be decided later**

_**Gabriela Maria Whitlock**_

_**3rd person pov**_

**As the Cullens were preparing for the party, Alice suddenly went into a vision and then came out of it really quickly and turned and smiled at her husband. He looked at her confusedly as she danced over to the front door pulling him with her and right as she did that she quickly moved out of the way and turned him so that he is not facing the door. He was about to ask what was going on as a blur of black white and purple came at him and everyone but Alice tensed up for attack. Then they looked over to see a small blonde girl, sitting on his back, smiling at the strange noise he made. He turned his head and said to her, **_**"Gabriela Maria Whitlock, get the hell off of my back and give your brother a hug." **_**All of the others in their coven stared at them like they were from a completely different planet. They got up at he picked her up and swung her in circles.**

_**Gabriela's pov**_

**I laughed as he swing me in a circle then right after he put me down I turned and glomped Alice, then I turned blushing, towards everyone else, until I saw someone who I was supposed to help. So I turned and grabbed her by the hand and grabbed her mate's hand and walked out of the room.**

"**This may sound weird, but I am supposed to help you two with something, what is the thing you want but cant have? I may be able to help, depending on what it is." I told them while they looked at each other with a worried look on their face.**

"**Well more than anything, we wish that I could have children. But how can you help with that?" the blonde, im guessing is Rosalie, asked me. I smirked, and then I frowned as I realized that Jasper never mentioned me. I told them to wait for a minute, then I stormed back into the house and as soon as he saw my face he started cowering back into the couch.**

"_**JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK, HOW DARE YOU FORGET TO MENTION YOUR ONLY LIVING RELATIVE TO YOUR NEW FAMILY? YOU KNEW THAT I WAS ALIVE AND WITH PETER AND CHARLOTTE, BUT NO CONTACT FROM YOU IN YEARS, AND YOU DON'T TELL YOUR NEW FAMILY ABOUT YOUR OLD FAMILY! HOW DARE YOU!"**_** I said while losing my temper and I could tell that my hands were either bright red or purple. I could feel the family staring at me but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I started stalking towards him and all of a sudden I was tackled from the side, by peter. I looked up at him and instantly calmed down, and I told him thank you.**

"**Well, darlin', what set you off this time?" he asked me while helping me up but I winced, so I looked under my shirt to see my ribs. I pushed them back in.**

"**That mofo of a brother of mine never told them about me, or you and char for that matter. But anyway, is there a doctor in the house? I need to set a couple broken bones." Right after I finished talking, the other blonde man in the room walked over to me and set all of the bones that needed to be set. "Thanks doc, well anyway, I'm gonna get back to my conversation with Emmett and Rosalie, then I will be back to kick your ass." I walked back out only to find that they were staring at me instead of following. "Well, are you coming or do you not want to know if I can?" they immediately followed me out of the house. I turned around to find that they were staring at me with hope in their eyes.**

"**What you need is a simple thing for me to do and for you, even though you don't know who I am, I would do almost anything for you guys." And with that I started walking towards rose and got on my knees in front of her then I lifted up her top to show her stomach so I could put my hand on it, then as my hand started glowing pink, I started singing a song.**

**"Bless The Broken Road"**

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

_**The rest of the family started walking out and peter and charlotte walked over to me and started singing with me.**_

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

**After that I got up and looked at rose and asked her, "Well, how do you feel?" as a response they both grabbed me into a big hug and then I knew that she was finally happy with her unlife. It made me feel complete to know that I helped with that.**

**Chapter 3: the introduction story**

_"What you need is a simple thing for me to do and for you, even though you don't know who I am, I would do almost anything for you guys." And with that I started walking towards rose and got on my knees in front of her then I lifted up her top to show her stomach so I could put my hand on it, then as my hand started glowing pink, I started singing a song._

_The rest of the family started walking out and peter and charlotte walked over to me and started singing with me._

_After that I got up and looked at rose and asked her, "Well, how do you feel?" as a response they both grabbed me into a big hug and then I knew that she was finally happy with her unlife. It made me feel complete to know that I helped with that._

**Ch3**

**3rd person pov**

**The Cullen family and the Whitlock's were sitting around waiting for Bella and Edward to get there so they could introduce Gaby to them. When they finally walked up, they found out that she had broken her hand, they just don't know how. Naturally, Emmett jumped at the chance to try and embarrass her.**

"**Fall down again, Bella?" he asked with a smile in his face, showing his dimples. Gaby got up and walked over by her brother. She mocked hoe jasper was standing and stood like him, and then started laughing at what Bella was thinking.**

"**No, Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face." she stated to the bear of a man. Peter and charlotte both had shocked looks on their faces. I looked at Rosalie as soon as a thought went through Emmett's head that I knew he was going to say, and then I walked over to her. Bella still hadn't noticed me.**

"**You're going to be one tough little newborn," Emmett said to her with a smile. Which she responded with, "tough enough to take you on."? I walked outside silently as rose threw down what she was reading and stormed outside following me. I stood off to the side so she could get out all of the things she needed to tell Bella.**

**~Skip to after her brutal story~**

**Gaby's pov**

"**There are some things I still want: a beautiful house, some kids, a loving husband to kiss when he comes home." She said while I walked inside, grabbed Emmett, and walked back outside.**

"**Sister, you do have at least two of those things, you have a beautiful home, and you have a wonderfully loving husband who will kiss you anytime you want him to." I said as I pushed Emmett towards her. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms and they both looked at me and said 'thank you'.**

"**Wait, who are you?" Bella asked me, looking at me like I was an alien or something. To which I promptly started laughing, and projected the humor and everyone started laughing too.**

"**GABRIELA MARIA WHITLOCK, YOU STOP RIGHT NOW. STOP SMILING!" peter yelled.**

"**But dad, smiling is my favorite part." I quoted from elf. To which he responded with, "I am not your father."**

"**Then why do I call char mamma. Are you sure your not my daddy." I said with a smirk on my mouth. Jasper hit him on the head after he started laughing at that statement, then jasper realized what I said.**

"**You haven't…. have you?" he asked me with disapproval clear on his face.**

"**Not with peter, im not promising anything about char." I laughed. "We should tell her who I am before her head explodes from confusion and making that face." I said as everyone looks at Bella. I walked over to her and said, "hi, I'm Gabriela Maria Whitlock. In other words I'm jasper's blood sister, turned pixie. And just so you know, I am all-powerful, and all-knowing." I introduced myself in the freakiest tone ever.**

"**Anybody want some cake?" I asked with a grin on my face.**


	2. reunitedmate

_**I introduced myself in the freakiest tone ever.**__ "__**Anybody want some cake?" I asked with a grin on my face.**_

_Chapter 2_

_Bpov_

I could tell that most of the vampires in the room thought I was psychotic; the ones who don't grew up with me. I looked around and saw peter and charlotte looking at me, so I walked over to them and sat next to them where they were sitting on the ground. I looked over at them and started _thinking at them_.

'So, this has gotten really awkward really fast…'-Gaby

'Yes, sugar, it has…I think you broke them'-char

'You both might be right…hey why don't you go visit Leah? How long has it been since you've seen her?'-Pete

'About…fifteen years…I think I will…I wonder if she'll remember me?'-Gaby

'She will sugar, how could anyone forget that face, especially since you haven't aged since you last visited!'-Char

'Ha-ha I remember that, didn't she think you were an angel or something.'-Pete

'Hey, she was only five, but yeah it was pretty cute….im gonna let them know where im going so they don't….(or do) freak out'-Gaby

"so, im gonna visit someone on the reservation. So I'll be back either later or tomorrow." I said and after I said that they all started yelling at me at once. I ignored them all and walked out the door. I started walking and then I got bored so I pulled off my jacket and let my wings out of my back.(pic on profile) I started flying through the tops of the trees when I saw something running below me so with my enhanced vision I could tell they were giant wolves, THEY'RE BACK!

I flew even faster towards the house that Leah lived in and checked to see if she was in her room and she was so I knocked on the window and she looked over and I heard her gasp. She then ran over to her window and yanked it open to let me into her room. I laughed and she told me to wait as she got Seth from his room. I sat on the window seat and pulled my wings back into my back as I heard a masculine voice grumbling about something down the hall. They walked into the room and I saw them.

"wow, you guys look so different from when I last saw you, you DO remember me right, because if you don't, I might cry." I said with a smile on my face as I looked them up and down, first Seth then Leah. I smiled and walked over to them, Im glad you remember me, sorry it took so long to come back. I thought of you both very often." I said looking at Seth and then Leah. I heard voices coming down the hall and Leah started growling, only to see a very large, very buff man walk into the room.

"who are you, what are you doing in this house, your kind are not allowed on this reservation. If you're with the Cullens then you just broke the treaty. If you don't leave we will kill you then go to war with the… why are you laughing at ….what is going on?" he asked getting very angry and confused by the end.

"you think I'm a vampire, that is hilarious. No I'm not a vampire, im related to one though, jasper is my brother biologically, but im a pixie." I said while calming down and still smiling by the end of that. I heard more voices coming down the hall and Leah groaned in annoyance.

"why are we having this in MY room, I don't want everyone in here. Let's just get everyone outside, maybe we can just go to the almighty alpha's house for the PACK MEETING." She finished off bitterly and stormed out of the house leaving me with the guys.

"Well who _is_ the almighty alpha, there wasn't one when I was here last, and we should probably follow her or she might get more angry. I will tell my story when we get to our destination." I asked the group, who pointed to Sam," On the other hand, hey squirt do you want to fly there with me?" I asked Seth who nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and pulled him outside and let my wings out, he put his arms around me and I lifted us into the air and he directed me to the house we were meeting at. When I got there the wolves had just turned back into men and were all walking into the house. I touched down and they all ran out, and stared at my wings in awe. I noticed where they were staring and laughed," I know they are awesome, but please don't stare."

We then all moved inside where I started telling my story. When I got to where I had seen Leah for the first time fifteen years before, they started laughing. "what, I don't understand, have I said something amusing?" I said and by slight twang came out a little. They all noticed and stopped laughing. I continued on in my story not mentioning how I worked for the vampire royalty. When I finished my story I heard a loud roaring sound and some of the guys ran out the door while the couple, which I finally found out were Sam and Emily, slowly got up from the table and started walking out the door. Leah angrily got up and followed, I motioned Seth to stay sitting down and that I would go after her. By the time I got out there Leah had walked down the steps and I saw the chief's son with a pale-faced girl.

"if you're here to torture Jacob some more then you can just leave." Leah said to the girl before storming off. I looked at her apologetically before running after Leah calling her name. I saw her phase and let my wings out and flew after her. I finally found her and flew over and landed on her back as she was running. She felt me land and slowed down.

'hey, what's wrong, Hun. Why are you so angry, I miss that smile you would make when you saw me back when you were five, Or the look in your eyes when your brother was learning to walk. I miss you being happy, smile for me…please'-Gaby

Leah told me her story and when she got to the end she was calm enough to phase but she realized she had no clothes so she was turning to ask me a question, when she finally looked in my eyes and as I knew would happen, she imprinted on me. I got off her back and started walking back to Sam's house knowing she would follow. I then got bored and flew back onto her back and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Run as fast as you can". She immediately started running so fast even I couldn't identify between trees and a green wall. When we got back to the house I ran into the house and asked Emily for clothes for Leah. She agreed and got them for me. I walked back outside to where the beautiful wolf was and handed her the clothes. She walked into the woods and then walked back in a few seconds fully dressed and my smile on her face. I squealed at the sight and everyone ran outside to see what was going on. They stood there shocked to se a smile on her face except Seth. I ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug and she picked me up and twirled me around laughing.

"See this is the Leah I missed, sure you were five and I was twirling you around, but I still miss that smile." I said while pulling her towards her brother who grabbed both of us in a hug. We were still laughing when one of the nameless guys growled at me. I just thought…OH SHIT…..before Leah pushed me behind her and replicated the guy's growl. I joined in growling louder with an underlying order to submit. They _all_ bowed their heads at the command, (well all except the human) and they all looked surprised.

"_shut the fuck up and stop growling, you will go inside and sit down like calm rational people or I will show you the meaning of pain!"_ I said in my alpha voice that could overpower any alpha. They all followed my order and when I got to the table there were no seats left so I jumped onto the chandelier, turned into my pixie form (which is about five inches tall) and sat down. Seth saw me and motioned me down to where they were sitting and I went and sat on his shoulder.

"this is the pixie that _I _ remember. You haven't changed a bit." He said with his natural grin on his face. I smirked and went back to my human form still sitting on his shoulder. He was startled at the weight difference and so I just ended up hovering above the table while they stared ate me.


	3. Chapter 3

_I smirked and went back to my human form still sitting on his shoulder. He was startled at the weight difference and so I just ended up hovering above the table while they stared at me._

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and Gabriella!**

Ch 3

_Gabriella's POV_

I fluttered around the room for a few minutes and then decided that I was now tired of them staring at me, so I went back to human size as I landed back on the ground. I walked over to where Leah was sitting and sat on her lap, and her arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I noticed that Bella was staring, so I glared, and she looked away. Jake noticed and growled at me, making Leah growl at him, Paul growled at Leah, and then Seth started growling at Paul for growling at Leah, spurring others to growl and then it, once again, was just one loud mass of growling people. I started to get a little pissed off by the sheer amount of testosterone-fueled growls in the room so I ended it with a simple shout.

"_**WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

Just as I knew it would, everyone shut up and stopped growling, most of them didn't even know why they were growling in the first place. Once the growling stopped I started to relax a little bit, until I noticed that Bella was still staring at me and Leah, which annoyed to me to no end, that she wouldn't mind her own business.

"What do you want? Do you have a problem, _Bella_? If there is something that you want to say, go ahead and say it." I sneered her name as I asked the questions angrily. She blushed and turned away and I got, if possible, even angrier that after staring for that long she wouldn't tell me why she was staring. "What, am I not important enough for you to talk to? You can stare at me for half an hour, and then when asked why, you refuse to answer! I AM NOT THOSE PANSY CULLENS! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR STARING AT ME!" I could tell that Leah was getting mad too, because her hands started shaking, and I could feel soft growls coming from her chest. I couldn't even wait for her to stutter out a pathetic response, I had to get both Leah and me out of here before something/somebody got broken/hurt. I got up and, pulling Leah with me, stormed out of the house as Seth followed us also angry, but to a much lesser extent. I started pacing to try and calm down, only it wasn't working and I could tell that Leah was just as upset as I was, and Seth was doing his best to try to calm her down. When I realized it wasn't doing anything, I knew what I had to do.

"_Seth, keep Leah here, she can't go over the treaty line even if she is my wolf. Do whatever you must but I will help a little bit" _I sent to Seth to make sure that she didn't do anything rash.

"_Leah, you are not allowed to follow me! You are not to cross that boarder line even under the pain of death!" _I hated to have to do that to her but I knew that I had to, or I knew she would have followed me and they would have attacked her.

Without looking to see her expression, my wings came back out and I took off into the air towards the Cullens house to yell at them and take my anger out on Edward for his girlfriend's stupidity and rudeness. As I flew a storm started, and thunder started rumbling. I landed outside, the Cullens, Pete, and Char looked out to see lightning light up my fury-filled face. Pete ran out immediately to try to calm me down, as everyone but Char watched on terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

_. I landed outside, the Cullens, Pete, and Char looked out to see lightning light up my fury-filled face. Pete ran out immediately to try to calm me down, as everyone but Char watched on terrified._

**GPOV**

I looked up at peter and growled and he took a few steps back, knowing there was nothing he could do. Char ran over to him and he pulled her behind him as I walked up to where the Cullens were standing and pointed angrily at Edward.

"You need to do something about your human, I will not stand to have my mate be treated so rudely. I don't care if she has a problem with our relationship, but she needs to learn to keep her opinions to herself. I would have thought that she would have learned by now that it's rude to stare at people." I started off angrily and finished slightly mumbling to myself. I could tell that they had no idea what I was talking about so I showed him what happened with one of my powers. When I finished everyone was surprised at her behavior, I could tell that Edward agreed with her but was smart enough to know not to say anything.

Before any of them could say anything, I heard a long, angry yet painful howl, followed by more sad howls, and I realized what was happening. I was snapped out of my anger-induced haze, and I realized what I had done. My head snapped to the trees in the direction of La Push and I muttered, "Leah" before I was off like a bullet, with a swoop of my wings, back to her side hoping that she would forgive me.

When I got back to the treaty line, she was there pacing, but as soon as I came into view I could see her shoulders relax and the second I was over the river which acted as the line, she tackled me and began licking my face. I pushed he off and she ran off to phase, and five seconds later she ran back and tackled me back to the ground.

"Don't you dare ever do that again, I was so scared that something would happen to you." She buried her face in my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I had to, my darling, because if I didn't you would have followed me over there, and that would have broken the treaty." I kissed her head and then laid my head on hers, and we lay for a while because I knew that she needed this closeness.

When we finally got up and headed back to where the pack was, and found them waiting outside. When Seth saw us, he ran over and pulled me into a hug, before I pulled away and began walking back towards the rest of the pack with the two following me. When I got to them, I nodded towards the alpha, before turning to the human who got me mad to begin with, and told her that her vampire wanted her home, before pushing past her and walking into the house with the wolves following me. I sat down on the couch and when Leah sat next to me, I moved so that my head laid in her lap as she ran her fingers soothingly through my hair. I began to sing a song to try to calm everyone down.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be you journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_


End file.
